


Working with Metal - A Winter Soldier Fanfiction

by AwesomeGamer69Lol



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dirty Talk, Eating out, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeGamer69Lol/pseuds/AwesomeGamer69Lol
Summary: You're laying in bed with Bucky, having an intiment moment. He never touched you with his metal arm, and you want that to change. 
*Smut Warning*





	

Y/N’s PoV

  
James’ hand made its way up my shirt. His flesh seems to burn against mine. His eyes shoot up to mine, checking that I was okay with him touching me. In response, I bring his head down and kiss him passionately. 

  
He pulls away from me, leaving both of us panting. He tugs me shirt off and makes quick work of the bra keeping him from what he wants. His tongue touches my chest, making its way around my breasts. His right hand gropes me, teasing my nipples. I grab his left hand and place it on my chest. He stops, staring at me. 

  
“What are you doing?” he asks. He absolutely hates his metal arm. It was what made him strong, but also what made him nonhuman. It linked him to Hydra, and it always would. 

  
“Please,” I whimper out, putting the cool metal on my breast. My body shudders beneath him at the sudden temperature change. It feels wonderful. He tries to pull his hand away, but I grab it. He stares at me. 

  
I move his hand down to my stomach, pushing his fingers under the waistband of my underwear. I arch into his hand, not prepared for the rush that immediately pulsed to my groin. He slowly moves his hand downward, letting his metal run against my tender skin. His finger swipes against my clit, and I let out a moan. 

  
He pulls his hand away, and rips the rest of my clothes off. I grab onto his shirt, but he swats my hand away. His left hand touches my stomach, and moves back to my breasts. His cold, hard fingers latch onto my nipples, exciting me with the newfound pain. 

  
“Please,” I groan, wishing his fingers were lower. He smirks, sending a wave of pleasure through me. 

  
“Please what?” he asks, knowing exactly what I want. 

  
“Touch me.”

  
“I am.”His smile never falters as he continues assaulting my chest. He locks eyes with me as he brings his head down, taking a nipple into his mouth. My hands fist at the sheets, trying to keep myself still. 

  
“Move down.”His tongue leaves my breast, trailing down it before stopping again. “Please, Sergeant. Take me.” He falters as I call him sergeant. His eyes seem to go darker as a growl escapes him. He moves his hand up to my mouth. 

  
“Suck,” he commands. His tone is deeper, more controlling. I bring two of his fingers into my mouth. The metallic taste fills my mouth, but I ignore it. He pulls them out of my mouth with a pop, and thrusts into my core. I moan out his name, having never felt this hand in me. My warmth squeezes against his cool digit. He slips another to me. 

  
“You like that, don't you? Look how wet you are.” His real hand touches my folds, coating them in my juices. He draws them into his mouth and lets out a groan. “You taste amazing.”His tongue dips into my slit, and I jerk up from the feel of it. His presses me down with his right arm, continuing to lick me like a man dying of thirst.    
  
I wrap my hands into his hair, hoping to hold him there. He sucks on my nub, bringing it into his mouth and covering it with his spit. His fingers scissor inside me, and I can’t hold it any longer.    
  
“James,” I scream out as I cum around his fingers. He pulls up, my juices on his lips. My body shakes as I move to pull off his shirt. This time, he allows it. I feel even wetter at the sight of his chiseled chest, abs, and muscular arm.    
  
I tug his jeans down, leaving him in tented boxers. I slip my hand inside, grabbing onto his organ and pulling it out. I touch my tongue to the underside of his shaft. His body freezes up. I’d never done this before. 

  
“Are you...uh...sure about this?” I hum my agreement, sending a shock through him. I pull my tongue up, dipping it into the slit. His hands tangle into my hair as I start to take him in my mouth. “Look at me while you suck my cock,” he purrs. I look up, and meet his cold eyes. He pulls me onto him further, his cock hitting the back of my throat. I try to pull up, but he holds me there.    
  
The absence of air reminds me to breath through my nose. He pulls away and throws me back into the bed. He climbs on top of me, using his metal hand to hold him up as he grabs his cock and lines it up with me. He thrusts into me, and starts moving, giving me no time to adjust. My walls are still clenched from my last orgasm. 

 

“You’re tight, babe,” he growls. His lips attack my neck, no doubt leaving marks. He wanted everyone to know I was his. He slams into your g-spot, but with a member that thick, it wasn't hard to find it. His metal hand moves down to my hip, clamping down on it to keep me still. He holds on so tightly that is hurts. He brings his other hand down, aggressively running my clit. I drag my nails down his back, trying not to hit his scars. 

 

I scream his name, my second orgasm slamming into me. He keeps thrusting into me, close to his end. His breathing is ragged in my ear, and his thrusts are no longer in sync. 

  
“Fuck, sergeant.” Those words finish him off. He cums into you, and slowly pulls out. He flips down next to you. “You up for round two?” I ask, pulling myself into his lap. 


End file.
